6talefandomcom-20200215-history
Vorakor
Vorakor is a goetic shadow demon and the scout of the Sins of 12. He was a former human named Max Johnson who was born in Toronto, Canada. He is currently the absolute demon of obscenity. His first appearance is in Underfell, where he befriends Sans, then he later appears in 6-tale, with the rest of the Sins. Like them, he is not originally from the Undertale Multiverse. He also speaks in a thick Australian accent. Though, he is capable of getting rid of it as well, as well as using American slang instead of Australian or Canadian slang. He only uses his accent when he’s happy or mad, but never in romance. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO SAY HE CAN'T HAVE AN AUSTRALIAN ACCENT BECAUSE HE'S CANADIAN, YOU'RE ALL RACIST. Appearance Vorakor's body is all pitch black except for his white details. Many details are on his body, which is rather geometrical, and the details are all in white outlines or lines. He wears what appear to be trousers with rather small pockets, and he has rather large feet with sharp, long heel pieces. On his shoulders there are four hooks (two per shoulder), and on his lower shoulders reside four jagged spikes, two per each arm. He only has three visible fingers, all with sharp claws, but he also has retractable thumbs that act like grappling hooks. His face slightly resembles a jack-o-lantern due to its jagged mouth, sharp teeth, and glowing features. His eyes also have tear streaks going down, "bleeding" into his mouth. His Underfell/Original model is the same, except his details, eyes, tear streaks, and mouth are all red, and he has four eyes. Personality Vorakor is usually depicted as rude, loud, arrogant, annoying, and rather racist at times. He's a pretty huge jerk (despite his size), and is a nonstop chatterbox. He's also a bit of an attention hog, and hates being interrupted. His brothers commonly interrupt him just to make him mad. Most of his teammates also hate him for his traits. He’s notably not that smart, too. He once accidentally snorted monster dust thinking it was something else. However, as a human, he was known to be very sweet, and even made his girlfriend cry from his kindness. Overall, however, as a demon he is very cynical and rude. However, he does have a good side. He is against mysogyny and misandry. However, some call him out for this for being a hypocrite, as he is still racist. One thing he loves to do is to target misandrists and annoy them. He also smokes from his e-cigarette, aware that he’s under age. His collegues are disgusted by this. Not by his e-cig, but by his need to vape 24/7. Oddly, he doesn’t drink alcohol, nor has he ever tried it. Long ago, he actually used to be the lustful one. He lost this however when he and Dread were invading a base, and when they were trying to plant a bomb, Vorakor didn't look where he put his hand and put it right onto a button. Apparently, it was linked to two beam projectors that fire at any soul it sees, and they both detected Vorakor's and Dread's souls. The device was meant to switch their bodies, but Arsonus, who also tagged along, managed to shut it off before it completely swapped them by smashing apart the two beam projectors. Dread and Vorakor now have a small fraction of each other's souls. Vorakor lost a portion of his lustful side to Dread, and Dread lost a small portion of his melee skill to him. Backstory Max Johnson was a sophomore at a high school in Toronto. He was pretty popular, and he had a girlfriend named Emily. They were dating for 2 years, and considered the cutest couple in the school. However, one day Emily died in a driver's test. Upon hearing this, Max grew extremely depressed, then eventually turned into his opposite. He became rude, mean, angry, and very edgy. He went to Hell after robbing a store and being gunned down by an officer. There, an unknown demon saw potential in him, and offered to turn him into a powerful fighter in exchange for his soul. Max gave the demon a fake soul, but nevertheless was converted into the absolute demon of obscenity: Vorakor. Powers and Abilities Vorakor is rather weak when compared to his teammates. He makes up for this disadvantage by being the fastest member on the entire team, with running speeds of 77 mph, which leaves his pursuers winded. He also uses dark magic as a weapon, as well as electrokinesis. His unique ability is to transform into a giant silhouetted emperor scorpion with white eyes and details. Even as a scorpion, he maintains his impressive speed. Vorakor can also glide for short distances at high speeds using electrokinetic boosts; jumping into the air and using electricity to propel himself forward. He mainly uses this attack to charge and ram. Despite being smaller and weaker than most members of the Sins of 12, he is still a very formiddable fighter, capable of taking down Arsonus, outmatching him significantly in speed and agility. His fingers can detach as grappling hooks. They emit electricity, usually at voltages of 1,100 volts. He obtains this energy by absorbing blasts. If he absorbs enough, he can even fire large electricity beams from his hands. He also uses a hatchet at close range. It is very sharp, and multiplies pain by 5. His melee skills are also very good, despite being rather limited with weapons. He is able to best Spectron in a melee fight. Due to having parts of his traits swapped with Dread, he knows how to fire a gun, and carries an smg with him for ranged weaponry. Weaknesses * Vorakor has very low defense, and can be significantly slowed down if hit by a powerful projectile. * He is very weak to light and holy objects and has no defense against them. * He is much smaller than most of the members of his brethren. * He isn't very skilled with magic. * He can't keep his mouth shut, and usually ends up saying the wrong thing, and gets completely owned. * He's 5 times as vulnerable and weak to toxins than the average human. * If he absorbs a blast that has more volts or a higher energy level than he can handle, he will short-circuit. * He’s a doofus, with pretty limited intelligence, which is a result of having a bullet in his brain from being gunned down when he was shop-lifting. * He is pretty clumsy, and is known to trip a lot. Gallery Trivia * How Vorakor's creator gave him his name is unknown, as he forgets how. * His name used to be "Malevolent." * He used to be the demon of cruelty. * His face design derived from Transformers Animated Blitzwing's random face. * His mouth, eyes, and tear streaks used to be red. * He hates misandrists and female supremacists, and even set fire to a misandrist gathering area. * He always carries bleach. * He is one of the only Sins to have a true accent, the other being Raiden, with a light Japanese accent. * His facial expression almost never changes. It inverts when he's scared or angry, but this is only sometimes. When he's scared, usually his eyes just widen. * Originally, he did not have an Australian accent. He only developed one so his family could understand him. Sometimes he speaks without it. * He's the only Ex-Sin to not be from the U.S, though technically Raiden isn't either, but he spent most of his life in Hawaii. * He was one of the first Sins created.Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Giants Category:Sins of 12 Category:6-tale Category:Non-Undertale Category:Out-code Characters Category:Horror Category:Codeless Category:Sad Category:Depressed Category:Chaotic Good Category:Ex-Sins